ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoarders: Highbreed Edition
"Hoarders: Highbreed Edition" is the third episode of "Ben 10: Meme Force." Synopsis The Highbreed raid Bellwood of its junk food to construct a cannon that runs on transfat. Plot Ben sat at the table, scooping ice cream into his mouth at an astounding speed. "You would never be able to live without junk food," Kevin said to him. "Yeah I would!" Ben retorted. Suddenly, the TV clicked on. "Breaking news!" The News Anchor said. "All of Bellwood's Junk Food supply has now been taken by large white aliens!" Ben transformed into Forever Alonasaur and smashed the TV to bits, then turned back to human. "I must find these mysterious large white aliens," Ben whispered. "To save JUNK FOOD!" "You mean the Highbreed?" Kevin asked. "What?" Ben questioned. "The Highbreed," Kevin replied. "Large white aliens? Who else could it be?" "They could be large white aliens, that's what." Ben said. "Geez, some people are complete idiots." Ben walked out the front door, and walked down the sidewalk, eating a random piece of lint that he pulled out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" Kevin asked. "I'm gonna go kick the large white alien guys's butts, that's what." Ben answered, his mouth half full with grey lint. "But last time you fought the Highbreed, you lost! Even has Forever Alonasaur!" "Well, it's a good thing I'm fighting large white aliens and not the Highbreed." Ben answered, continuing to walk away. "Ben, let me come wit-" "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" Ben screamed, firing a blue lazor from his mouth and disintegrating Kevin. Now all that was left was a pile of ashes. "Sorry," Ben said. "I thought you were a mountain lion." "This is a SUBURBAN AREA," Kevin's voice came muffled from under the ashes. "There ARE NO MOUNTAIN LIONS." "Ever hear of a Zoo?" Ben asked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fly there." Ben activated the Omemetrix, and dialed in JetRage. He slammed down the faceplate. "JetRage!" Ben exclaimed. "Ben, I still think I should come wit-" Kevin started. "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" JetRage screamed, firing green lazors from his eyes and tail, turning Kevin back into a pile of ashes. "GO AWAY!" JetRage yelled, flying away. As JetRage flew, he floated next to open windows. In one, there was an old woman baking a pie. "I ENJOY MUFFINS!" JetRage screamed, startling the old woman so much she slipped on a rainbow and turned into an elephant. "YAAAY, NO PHYSICS!" JetRage said, flying off to the next window. This time, three girls were hanging out in a bedroom, playing a board game. "KITTENS ARE EQUIVELANT TO SNOW BOOTS!" JetRage yelled. The three girls screamed in terror, their closet door coming off its hinges and eating them alive, then turning into a flying bullfrog that could shoot pumpkin guts out of its nose. Suddenly, a group of mountain lions raced down the street. JetRage got on one and rode them into town. When they got down town, the mountain lions ate all of the vehicles and stop signs, but left the people alone. The people all started barfing chihuahuas, and screaming "TOOTH FAIRY." JetRage flew towards the McDolan's, the main center for all junk food. He went to the drive through. "Welkum 2 mcdolans," said Gooby, the drive-through guy. "how can eye tack yur ordir?" "I NEED JUNK FOOD!" JetRage screamed. "We dun hav no juk fod." Gooby answered. "Gooby, pls." JetRage begged. "I swer it, ben tememeson, a lerge whit allan cam in and took our juk fod." "Then what DO YOU HAVE!?" JetRage asked. "We hav salid." Gooby answered. Suddenly, JetRage saw a large white alien running from the parking lot. "Gotta go," JetRage said. "See you around, Gooby! Thanks for the help!" "Dun menshin it, ben tememeson." Gooby replied. JetRage flew off, tackling the large white alien carrying dozens of McDolan food bags. "GET OFF ME!" The Highbreed said. "FREEZE, LARGE WHITE ALIEN!" JetRage ordered. "Or, as witnesses call you, 'Lerge Whit Allan.'" "I'm a Highbre-" "FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" JetRage screamed, firing neuroshock blasts from his eyes & tail. The Highbreed turned to ashes. SUDDENLY, DNALIENS ATTACK! JetRage fought them off by firing his lazor. Meanwhile, Lerge Whit Allan got away. "Dun wory," came a voice, "il help u batle." IT WAS NO OTHER THAN THE LEGENDARY DOLAN DUCK! "Dolan!" JetRage rejoiced. "I need help!" "I cun se dat." Dolan said. Dolan fired a lazor from his duck bill, and turned all DNAliens into toilets that flew away with cardboard wings that only pooped muffins if they came in contact with hamster hats. "Thanks for the assist," JetRage said. "Nu problim." Dolan said. "Now go cetch Lerge Whit Allan B4 he gits a wai." JetRage flew off, following the Lerge Whit Allan. Narrator: I'm pretty sure Lerge Whit Allan is a Highbreed. "SHUT UP NARRATOR!" JetRage screamed. "YOU'RE NOT REAL!" JetRage followed the Highbreed into a cave in the woods, full of Highbreed. "Why would Lerge Whit Allan be hanging out with Highbreed?" JetRage asked himself. "They have nothing in common!" Suddenly, Lerge Whit Allan took all the fast food he got and put it into a cylinder, which grinded it up and spit it back out in a shriveled up form. "We've taken all the grease and transfat out of this junk food," said a Highbreed. "And made a cannon that shoots deadly transfat!" screamed Lerge Whit Allan. "CUPCAKES." JetRage disagreed, the cave suddenly flooding with cupcakes. "Thanks for the ammo," said another Highbreed, filling the cannon with cupcakes. "We'll add sugar to our concoction." The cannon fired up, and shot JetRage square in the chest. The Omemetrix timed out, reverting Ben back to human. "I will STEAL YOUR UNDERWEAR!" Ben threatened. "We're naked anyway," said the Highbreed. "FIRE AGAIN! KILL BEN TEMEMESON!" Ben activated the Omemetrix and transformed into Trollmonkey right before they fired another blast of deadly transfat at him. "Hey, guys," Trollmonkey asked, "What's that on your shirt?" All the Highbreed looked down, including Lerge Whit Allan. "NOTHING!" Trollmonkey said. "YOU'RE ALL NAKED! TROLOOOLOLOLOL!" Troll Monkey laughed as he easily dodged the shots from the cannon. Suddenly, a stampede of Chihuahuas and Mountain Lions charged at the Highbreed, eating them as well as their cannon. However, Lerge Whit Allan managed to escape. "I'll take care of him another day." said Trollmonkey. "HELP US!" screamed the Highbreed from inside the mountain lion's and chihuahua's stomachs. "Don't worry," said Trollmonkey, "You'll be free in a few hours! TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Characters *Ben Tememeson *Gwen Tememeson *Kevin Levin Villains *Highbreed **Lerge Whit Allan *DNAliens Aliens used *Forever Alonasaur *JetRage *Trollmonkey Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Meme Force Category:Series Parodies Category:Joseph416